Club Penguin Fan Universe:Capture Darktan
This is where you can sign up to help the USA capture Darktan. This is a wiki-wide project, and there may be a story about it! __TOC__ Announcements * The project is underway! Commence "Project Counter-Amulet"! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 03:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Sign up here! Sign up to help! *Count me in! After looking down at Pogopunk32's comment, I am starting to agree with a 'Light Amulet'. Akbaboy | :D 15:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) *I know I am under estimating him, but we need the Shadow Amulet back. I'm in! It's me, Max 1537! *I'll help. But how do we capture an apparition? Who are we gonna call? GHOOOOOSTBUSTERS! (Talk to me!) *Me too as Alex12345a.--Alex001 09:31, 15 January 2009 (UTC) *So too shall I. Rumors say that Turtleheimer and Professor Shroomsky are both immune to Darktan's polka-brand of torture... because they LIKE polka. They might be of service. **Also, might I throw another character into the mix? For an ultimate evil, there should be an absolute good to counter (that's what PogoPunk says). May I? ***--TurtleShroom *Of course you may. Would make the article more interesting. Perhaps a hidden "Light amulet" could be incorporated since Darktan has the Shadow Amulet. (Talk to me!) *I'll help!-- Barkjon 03:40, 16 January 2009 (UTC) *I may use him in my story, Quest For The Golden Waffle. The GOlden Waffle is as important as the Amulets, is it not? Oh, and the "Light Amulet"... maybe I could make a sequel to Quest For The Golden Waffle, eh? I think a trilogy would do. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:59, 16 January 2009 (UTC) *Oh, What The Heck. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:55, 17 January 2009 (UTC) * You have my and my soldier's icicles. The power of the amulets will not fall while this King Penguin still draws breath! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC) * You guys really need the light amulet dont you... --The Chosen One * Mesa ready to do mesa part! --Pen Pen Guin * I will follow lead of my brother, and command Freezeland's navy. --IrishProvo1916 * Oh, come on. The former narrator of this bally plot ain't gonna go a-questin' widout her successor, wot wot? Count me in, mates! --Mayor McFlapp * Darktan has upset the balance of light and darkness, it is the duty of the keepers of the Shadow and Light amulets to maintain the balance. We must stop him at all costs! --Sensei Wraith *Sure. I'm in. --Spy Guy Pers * This sounds fun! I wanna play! I wanna play! Sloppy Joe * You can't start this party without me and Max 1537's other puffles. Spark the Puffle * Bah, paintballs! We're ready teh do our part. Da legislatchuh is in da house! --Judge Xavier * Sa akin at sa aking kapatid na lalaki Evilface, kami ay makakatulong sa pagkuha ng Darktan, dahil tayo ay halos isang unstoppable na puwersa; or in a different language; Ar mani un manu brāli Evilface, mēs palīdzēsim, lai attēlotu Darktan, jo mums ir gandrīz par unstoppable spēkā (Arabic and Latvian for: With me and my brother Evilface, we will help to capture Darktan, because we are an unstoppable force)!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 14:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) * PENGHIS KHAN WILL PWN THIS WRAITH LIKE NO PWNAGE HAS EVER BEEN DELIVERED! SO SAYS PENGHIS KHAN! -- Penghis Khan * Iiiii'lllll hheelllppp... -- Carter * --Ban * LOLZ! | caN'T wEIghT 2 s33 da l@@k on d4rKTAN'z faC3 wH3N h3 f4cez my 4rmy 0 ROB|tIcaL chAHuaHUAzz!!!!! W3 hAV m0sT W4FFle! LOLZ! -----Captain Str00del * We'll help, friends. It's time to check this overdue ghost out for good! --- The Snell-Libros * Ho ho ho! Wait till he sees what I've got up my bag! ---Snail Claus * He sickens me! He appears on my lawn, screams in the night, and crashes parties like Herbert! Not at all like me! ----AOPP * Aww, the poor ghost is lonely. All he needs is a good ''HHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!'' ---Winston * I'm gonna conquer his head! ---Napoley Bonapart * "L'intégrale de la puissance, dans ses mains, sera emmené par le maître de pingouins, le contrôleur de nouvelles centrales, la grande Metalmanager parlé." (French for: The Complete power, in his hands, will be taken away by master of penguins, the controller of new power, the great spoken Metalmanager.) -Metalmanager * I guess I'll help. I cant conquer this world if Darktan destroys it.Dr. Dimmerwits * You have me and my inventions.Dr. Aye-Que * Yeah, sure. It's my fault he has the amulet.--Happyface * You have Austin8310's help in this matter. --Austin8310 * I'm in! --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 04:01, 21 January 2009 (UTC) * I will tweach thwat PLOOPY a wesson! Manny Peng * I'll help! --'''Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!) 23:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) * Oh, bother Darktan! He's as bad as Lobelia Sackville! --Will Whitefoot * HE WILL NOT PREVAIL! Tails6000 * I'm more evil than him, and I'll prove it by kicking his boohonkus. --Newman *We shall help defeat this power-abuser and recover the amulet for study, Our power extractor may prove usefull.--Institute of Amuletory Studies(Press Release) *Hmm, I guess I could help.After all, I have the Amulet of Electricity, and I also have a CyberKnow gem as big a baseball bat.Eve Lendfell *I'll join for sure. We must defeat Darktan. Speeddasher *Yeah! -- Dancing Penguin *I have my own reasons to hate Darktan... -- Ford Car *Eh, cant hurt! Bucket *Darktan stole my cookie jar.... -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 17:30, 10 March 2009 (UTC) *I'm in! I't's either me or Luce that'll get him!Go The Prophecy!- Kwiksilver * I'm gonna OWN that fool- Sprocket *I'm joining this. Darktan is going DOWN!-Kwiksilver 07:34, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *I'm in. I will help ya no matter what. He will be on the United Penguin's Republic most wanted list. --The Leader 16:53, 1 April 2009 (UTC) *--Zapwire (talk) 11:59, 4 April 2009 (UTC) *My decision is to catch this evil creature! --Idoreconise * Mine as well. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise]] (My Talk here!) 20:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) *Y-ou ha-ve m-y ag-re-e-me-nt --IdOre'co'nISe THE SECOND * Lets See... defeating ultimate power, doing nothing....... count me in. abhay26 *Sign me and my army of Dark Penguins up. We shall destroy the Darktan and the evil Fords! *Ummm, sure I'll join but how do we capture Darktan? --Chill57181 21:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *Sign me up!Chub 777 *Kur RisingX *Good Version* would love to join! Fiskerton Phantom * Sure, why not? Willy the Penguin as leader of the League of Super Penguins all of us and the puffle platoon is with us a toatal of 32 herroes--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 12:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *huh Capturin Dartan? im in. Aaro6 Count me in! --PabloDePablo 12:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, count me in! --'Chub 777 was here! Talk to MAH! 11:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) *1 1s go1ng t0 pwn 7ha7 n00b!--12yz12ab Talk to me 23:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *12yz12ab in really bad l33t:1 1s go1ng t0 pwn 7ha7 n00b!--12yz12ab *Are ya saying Darktan II? If so, count me, Kaylie, Kiysha, and Rika in! --Psyche and The Gang *--:EuropeaI'm bored 00:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *Count me in sooner Darktan is down the sooner I can Rise and rule Club Penguin oops i mean save Club Penguin- Cpgear2 18:29 18/06/2010 *Alright I am in.Let me run some tests for my mech and get a small strike team from my base assembled.-Mech Rider *i would like to get that creep and use the fake tears of mine! -- umm, im the creator of amigopen's world and i love you 01:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) * Darktan needs to be PWNed! -LuXerra *I guess i can help... Captyn * I can help too! Hope People who cant join * Oh well im sorry but I cant...im helping Darktan make a toolshed (that between you and me doesn't have tools in it). Sorry - Sam Rudi * Sorry, I still have two years on my contract with Darktan's Army and I'm renewing it in 2011. Too bad for the people who joined this! - Pigma55 Sorry I am a commander in Darktan's army Cpgear1 *I will be in the story but I am trying to stop you from capturing my leader! The Real Sthomas Log '''15th January 2008, 20:18 :' The PSA has created the Capture Darktan program. A brave spy has commandeered an Aqua Grabber and has been sent to the water level that Darktan resides. After 6 hours, he has surfaced on the Iceberg. He has reported that Darktan has a factory inside his underwater nexus. The factory clones Doom Weeds, and it seems to be running on the power of the Shadow Amulet itself... 16th January 2008, 11:00 : Reports of multiple crevasses have occured. Inside the crevasses, there seems to be a dark, shadowy substance underneath them. Doom Weeds have appeared more frequently, and Herbert Horror has been seen creating one of these crevasses. Another spy has been sent underwater to investigate more about Darktan's factory, and it seems that Darktan does not directly carry the Shadow Amulet with him. The Shadow Amulet is in place in his factory to keep it running. 16th January 2008, 12:30 : It has been discovered that a tunnel in the outer reaches of Diamond Falls along with another tunnel in the game Cart Surfer link to the caves where Darktan's cloning factory is located. The tunnel has been boarded up with a virtually indestructible alloy specially manufactured in EmotiVille just for this occasion. The alloy is frozen in pure liquid nitrogen kindly provided by C, and is 10 ft long. Others have helped to strengthen the defense. Sensei used his Rank 11 Ice Comet card to further freeze the blockade, and The Antics Brothers used the Ice Amulet to practically transform the barricade into permafrost. Now nothing can ever melt it, not even all the Amulets combined. ' 17th January 2008, 03:12 :' Many creatues have joined to capture Darktan, but so many joined, that Darktan actually noticed. He has decided to "humor" us. Whatever that means. The Army of the USA is on high alert, the keepers are pondering what to do, and Freezeland's navy is readying the warships for the coming darkness. ' 17th January 2008, 03:21 :' UMA has pledged its allegience to Darktan. ' 17th January 2008, 14:25 :' The USA has finished updating its firewall and defenses. The chance of a security breach is around or lower than 6%. The game Aqua Grabber has been moved to the western side of Club Penguin, and Cart Surfer has been closed down. A large Dance-A-Thon at Club Penguin has been planned to draw the public's attention away from the new security measures. A curfew has been set. Navy ships from Freezeland are on patrol 24/7. The mountain passes in Trans-Antarctica are closely monitored by Jackos. Satellites are scanning the continent. Every firewall has been strengthened. Food supplies have been rapidly grown, and the Dorkugese are working hard to keep the servers running. All the doors have been locked in Pengolia, and just in case, the Pengolian Tennis Ball has been replaced with the Antics Rollback Hand Grenade. Any unauthorized tunnel has been sealed with permafrost barriers. The continent is completely ready for an attack. 17th January 2008, 21:49 : Large earthquakes have been detected off the coast of Pengolia, Dorkugal, and Pengyboo Island, all at once. One managed to shake the Night Club in CP, but it was not noticed. In fact, it was dismissed by Cadence, because the "phat beats were shaking the joint anyway"... heh heh. ''Phat beats. 17th January 2008, 22:29 : Darktan sent a message to Pengolia, but it was intercepted by the EPF. Apparently, it was supposed to make Penghis Khan so angry, that he would attack the permafrost barriers until they broke. 17th January 2008, 23:59 : Oddly, massive bouts of evil laughter echoed throughout the entire continent. This may be Darktan. 18th January 2008, 00:00 (Midnight) : The sounds of evil laughter seem to be breaking and disabling many machines across the continent. The government thinks it is a mechanism that was built to try and break the permafrost barriers. The blockades have been strengthened and are now soundproof as well. Penguins have been recommended to bring all machines inside and put on earplugs until the noise stops. Enough data has been collected for the EPF to find out where the sound is coming from. Their supercomputers are still triangulating, but the EPF states that the noise seems to be coming from somewhere under the Trans-Antarctic-Pengolian border. 18th January 2008, 03:14 : The Dorkugese abanodon their computers, and have now resorted to their backup mainfrane. Considering they are nerds, and also very sensitive, the evil laughter is making them cringe tto much to run the system, so they called in IBM (who was recently declassified), took away his hearing aid, and had him operate the "backup", 1960s-esque server. The colonial computer was built shortly after the founding of Dorkugal, but locked in the basement until now. It's still holding up, though the vacuum tubes may burst. If that happens, the server will crash... yet, IBM states that "no processor ever broke when I worked at it!"... 18th January 2008, 04:28 : The Str00del Force officially declares itself an ''enemy of Darktan, and an ally of "juzT|zc3!!", as they call it.'' 18th January 2008, 04:59 : The Colonial Server blew up. The Dorkugese have resorted to their ''last resort. They're doing MANUAL LABOR! Refusing to surrender, the diligent nerds brought out a giant dynamo, and have ordered all able-bodied (or close enough) geeks to rotate its crank until they can't rotate anymore. Based on their species, and years of adaptation, the Dorkugese should hold out this manual system until January 20th.'' 18th January, 05:02 : All creatures are dashing into their basements, as the Dorkugese are unable to rotate the crank fast enough. Servers are merging. Currently, there are several active servers, from Belly Slide to Mammoth. Nerds can only spin so fast. IS ALL HOPE LOST?! 18th January, 05:05 : The Str00del Force has managed to find the tunnel where the sound is coming from. They clogged it with 3 tons of waffles and waffle batter, which has been frozen into "waffle permafrost". The sounds have been muffled, and the barrier is still being stregnthened. The fundamental servers are not badly damaged, and repairs are being made. The servers are actually 87% operational. The dynamo is still running, but has been relocated to Ternville and is being operational by the more endurant terns. The country is safe... for now. 18th January, 11:13 : Sentries near the Trans-Antarctic border report a square of solid black jutting straight into the atmosphere. While the rest of the land is daylight, everything in said square is as black as winter in June. An eerie building can be seen in the center of this land, with dim windows glowing a soft yellow light. Pengolian census records state that this building was "Weegie's Mansion", an enormous bed-and-breakfast that was abandoned in 2001 due to lack of customers. Apparently, this square is Darktan's new "empire", with the former Weegie's Mansion his new house. 19th January 13:00 : The square, which happens to be quite close to a Pengolian oil field, is as black and dark as ever. The said oil field has been closed down and the tunnels boarded up. Several mines in Trans-Antarctica have been closed down and their tunnels boarded up as well. No movement has been detected in the square, though; perhaps Darktan is planning something? 19th January 13:14 : In bitter desperation, and a need to learn what's happening in The Darktonian Realm, the PSA have '''tricked' Professor Shroomsky into heading there, because he is immune to starvation and polka music. You can read it in Mission: Not Likely.'' 25th January 9:13 : OH, SWEET GRAVY, NO! After days of silence and inactivity, Darktan has unleased EVIL! He is currently playing ENDLESS POLKA MUSIC on loudspeakers in his realm! IT CAN BE HEARD FROM TWENTY KILOMETERS AWAY!!!! OH, MAKE IT STOP!! 31st January 15:15 : Darktan revealed himself to King Triskelle's court, during a debate on what to do about him. Darktan and his forces attempeted a seige on Frostborough, but were repelled by The Bounders, the water amulet, and one of King Triskelle's Songs. Heres how it went: Get out, you old wight! Vanish in the sunlight! Shrivel like the cold mist, like the winds go wailing, Out into the barren lands far beyond the mountains! Come never here again! Leave your barrow empty! Lost and forgotten be, darker than the darkness, Where gates stand for ever shut, till the world is mended. Note:The exorcism song only banished Darktan temporarily. He is now back at The Darktonian Realm. 31st January, 16:11 : Luce was heard singing the song You'll Never Walk Alone. She also was seen looking at a portrait of a penguin bearing a striking resemblance to herself, but black. 32nd January 10:15 : Mech Rider sends out a small team of scouts to see if Darktan has regrouped his forces.Mech Rider would go himself but he said he had a one use only secret weapon in his mech that he didn't want to waste on a scouting mission. Ideas = Responses = Gallery Image:Darkgas.jpg|Darktan means business! Your image here! Your image here! Commentary Corner Put protagonists' quotes here! Evil Envelopes Put antagonists' quotes here! See Also * Luce * Darktan * Darktan's Torture Method * The Darktonian Realm * Herbert Horror * Mission: Not Likely * The Elemental Amulets Category:Missions Category:South Pole Council Projects